


a mile in your shoes

by MultiocularO



Series: JonTim Bandaged AU [1]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Body Horror, Canon-Typical Nikola, Dancing, Dreams, Gore, M/M, Monster Jonathan Sims, Skinning, Temporary Character Death, again im sorry jon, as per canon, ask to tag, but not in the fun way :(, identity theft, im sorry jon, in the most literal sense i suppose
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:48:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23885464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiocularO/pseuds/MultiocularO
Summary: In which one Timothy Stoker has a dream.
Relationships: Jonathan Sims/Tim Stoker
Series: JonTim Bandaged AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721485
Comments: 6
Kudos: 87





	a mile in your shoes

**Author's Note:**

> yoooooooooo the debuuuuuuuuuut
> 
> i've been wanting to write something about this au for a while so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

A hand slides out of the vague gray monotony of the dreamscape, slipping into one of Tim’s. Another braces against his shoulder, and the next step Tim takes lands on gleaming, solid hardwood. 

A dance studio, mirrors lining the walls. He can see himself, vividly, but his dance partner is distorted, a cacophony of swirling static reflected in the mirror. When he looks down, though, a mass of gray-streaked hair greets him instead. 

“Boss,” he says, or maybe he doesn’t. The word echoes around the empty room either way, hollow. 

“I don’t have much time,” Jonathan Sims whispers into Tim’s chest, face ducked carefully. “I need you to know that while this is a dream, I am very much here. When you wake up, you will remember this. I need you to remember.”

They’re waltzing, Tim thinks. He’s pretty sure this is what a waltz is, though little seems to matter in this empty, hollow room. 

“Okay.” 

“I don’t know what Elias has told you all, but I’ve been captured by the Stranger. Specifically, a thing that calls itself Nikola Orsinov. I think she’s planning on k-killing me.” His steady stream of speech cracks on that word, belying his calmness. The news doesn’t alarm Tim. His head is full of fog and nothing here matters. 

“I don’t intend to let her, of course,” Jon continues, spinning Tim around into an easy box step. “But that’s not important. She’s planning on visiting the institute, soon. I don’t know exactly when, but I wanted to warn you.”

The mirror cracks, severing the static figure’s head. 

“I-I-I have to go,” Jon says, shuddering out of Tim’s grasp. He steps away, face still ducked downwards. “Be safe, Tim,” he says, and then Tim wakes up.

It’s slow, gradual. Not the abrupt wakefulness of a nightmare, and yet the same sense of dread permeates, twisting his stomach and contracting his lungs. His sheets are soaked in sweat, and it’s uncomfortable enough that he drags himself out of bed at five in the morning for a glass of water and a shower. 

Now that he’s awake, the sheer strangeness of the dream sets in, along with the regular omnipresent fear. A lot of it doesn’t make sense, honestly, but he remembers the warning about the Stranger.

He’s not 100% convinced that it wasn’t just a really vivid dream, but it never hurts to be cautious. 

He’ll pass the warning along. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hit up my tma blog @eternallysadaboutjontim - there's some art there if you do (:


End file.
